


Pizza Night

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Gilmore Girls, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Pizza, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Nothing like two boyfriends having a night to themselves filled with: kissing, laughter, teasing, and pizza.





	Pizza Night

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing about them! Too bad it's only drabbles... At least they're adorable!

It was a Saturday night; a perfect day to relax and watch a movie— or make out on the couch. Yeah, that part was definitely good.

Dean's tongue was in the inside his mouth, playing with his and sucking it every now and then. Holy shit, that was hot. Priestly didn't mind the way Dean was basically tugging him forward, until he was settled on his lap.

Priestly had never been in such a position before— Erm, in a guy's lap, at least. Then again he never thought he would be with one. Just when things were getting steamy the door bell suddenly rang, startling them both from their kissing.

"Pizza's here," Priestly announced, groaning. He climbed to his feet and headed to the door, pulling out his Marvel wallet from his pants. As he handed the money to the delivery guy, he saw Dean's mouth water watered at the sight of pizza.

"Kissing and pizza... You really are the greatest boyfriend," Dean smiled, and okay, that made Priestly's heart beat ten times fast. There was something about Dean's smile that was infectious.

He sat next to Dean and handed him a slice. Both enjoying dinner and having a fun conversation about Priestly's shirts. They decided not to watch a movie tonight because they wanted to get to know one another.

Priestly munched on his pizza, loving the cheese and pizza sauce melting in his mouth. He practically almost finished the box himself.

Dean was staring at him like he hung the moon.

"What's up?" Priestly asked as he swallowed the food. "You don't like the pizza?" He knew it wasn't about that but he couldn't just ask 'why are you looking at me like that'? Talk about embarrassment.

"I do. It's just you look  _adorable_  eating pizza," Dean chuckled. He leaned closer and raised his finger towards Priestly's face to wipe away the sauce— that fell— from his chin. "You got some sauce here."

"What are you—" Priestly blushed when Dean licked the sauce from his finger, seductively. "Gross, dude!"

Dean smiled as he licked his lips. "Taste pretty damn good to me."

"That's so gay, man! Come on!" He turned away, his face dark red, matching his hair perfectly.

"I think I missed a spot." Dean grabbed Priestly by his chin and swiped his tongue alongside his mouth, teasing him.

"Dude! Not cool!" But he made no effort to push him or move away. It was fun having a boyfriend.


End file.
